The Embrace
by niki1988
Summary: Willow confronts Angel after he has broken up with Buffy, which Angel reminds Willow of a night they spent together.


**The Embrace**

**Author:** me  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Willow/Angel (mention of Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Willow confronts Angel after he has broken up with Buffy, which Angel reminds Willow of a night they spent together.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Beauty & the Beasts/The Prom. **Note:** Angel's soul is permanent.

Willow walked straight to the Mansion, not wanting to wait for sunset to yell at him. She had just seen Buffy who was in her room, crying and surrounded by balled up tissues while telling the witch of what happened when the slayer and Angel were patrolling in the sewers looking for a vampire that ran to hide there before it happened.

She went to the door and banged on it until she heard the door opening and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Angel had been lost in his secret drawings until the pounding on the door snapped him out of it and he placed the drawing book on his nightstand before getting up from his bed and headed to the door.

He didn't really want to see anyone after what happened with Buffy, not when he was thinking of the person in he'd just been thinking of. He opened the door to see just who he was thinking of and she seemed to be a very angry witch who blew him across the room before she even entered the mansion and waved her hand to close the door behind her once she was inside.

"Okay, I didn't think I could do that, but still-" Willow started.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Angel said as he tried getting back up.

With another wave of her hand, Willow knocked Angel down again.

"Why?" She asked.

Angel looked into her eyes when she asked that question and read her face when he knew that Buffy told her and went to go near the witch, but she backed away.  
>"You know why." He answered.<p>

It had been when he was still in his animalistic state and chained up until he'd smelled that Willow was there and her scent had been driving him insane with desire. At first, he couldn't speak clearly and the moment he felt her hand on his shoulder as she whispered his name, he'd broken free and she'd fallen onto the floor before he started dragging her to the bedroom.

Willow hadn't forgotten about that night when he'd stripped them both down of their clothing when she woke and realized by his body language he wasn't going to kill her. She'd seen the desire and need in his hungry eyes that drew her to him before they'd made love for the first time.

When she remembered Oz and managed to get out of the bed, she went to the pool to think and stepped in while her clothes were still on the floor of Angel's bedroom, wondering what would happen if anyone had found out. She had gone underwater and closed her eyes until Angel soon joined her and was behind her where he whispered her name and she faced him, not knowing what she could say and fighting the want to kiss him when his were only inches away from hers, that was until Oz had shown up out of nowhere and caught them, smelling Angel all over her. He'd broken up with her before she had a chance to explain what had happened before he left.

"Angel, you know that what happened that night was wrong. That night..."

It had been three months since the werewolf had left her and Sunnydale behind, stating that he knew who her heart truly belonged to before taking off. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheek.

"Oz left me because of what we did, Angel. I told you to go and be with Buffy." Willow said.

"I don't want to go back to her. I don't want her. I want _you_, Willow. Only you." Angel stated, approaching her.

Willow moved away from her as he was coming toward her until once they were so close, he took her face in his hands as if he was to kiss her.

"Willow, Buffy and I were over when she made her choice and sent me to hell. We were not married and it was not an affair happened that night was something neither of us would forget. And even if it was, you didn't seem to not want the things I was doing to you that night, so don't tell me that you didn't enjoy being with me." Angel stated again.

Willow knew that he was right, as much as she tried to ignore it, she did enjoy how the ensouled vampire was with her. She had thought that would be something she could've shared with Oz, but knew it couldn't be as passionate as it was with Angel, even when he was in his animalistic state when he'd broken free of the chains that held him captive.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Angel's face was buried in her fiery red hair, sniffing her and caressing her neck which honestly didn't make her uncomfortable and made her knees feel weak.

"It doesn't have to be a secret anymore. You never have to keep secrets with me." Angel whispered into her ear.

Willow moved her hands to his waist before moving to his neck, planting gentle kisses there before he pulled his face out of her hair and faced her again, their lips only an inch apart.

Before she could say anything else, Willow gasped when Angel moved his hands to her waist to holster her up and without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist where he pressed his lips hungrily against hers as she kissed him back, allowing him access into her mouth. Angel had waited three months to have her back in his arms and this time, he wasn't letting go of what he truly wanted ever again.

Not wasting time, Angel broke the kiss so she could breathe as he carried her in front of the fireplace. Willow didn't listen to her conscience this time because she was too busy listening to her heart and giving into what she wanted.

Arriving at the fireplace, he laid her down gently on the soft rug as she went for the belt holding up his pants with a wave of her hand flew right off as Angel pulled off her jeans with her underwear and Willow pulled her shirt off over her head. Before Angel could remove his own shirt, Willow pulled him on top of her to reclaim his lips, ripping his shirt open as he came down upon her. Willow could feel Angel's hardened member through his pants as the 247 year old vampire could smell the arousal he'd missed so much.

"Willow...I need you..." Angel said in between kisses.

No longer denying what they both wanted, she helped him lower his pants and get them off before placing his erect member at her core before slowly entering her as she moaned out loud.

Willow used what strength she had and flipped them over which surprised Angel who knew about the fire inside her and very much welcomed it. Willow took a deep breath as she slowly moved down his member, moaning and gasping as she felt him inside her and kept going. Angel joined her at the pace she was going at, not wanting to push her too hard, and soon they were going in rhythm together where they moved a little faster to be closer to each other. The ensould vampire could feel his climax getting closer as Willow could feel hers as they kept moving in motion. Angel let a growl slip out as he took control and sat up, pulling her closer and speeding up to where they could stay at a rhythm they both enjoyed.

Willow wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shoulders tight enough to draw blood as Angel continued to move inside her fiercely, her climax almost there.

"Angel...please..." Willow moaned, feeling her orgasm coming.

With those words, Angel growled again as he came inside the redheaded witch as she came as well, her gasping as her fingernails dug into Angel's back and scratched.

**That Night...  
><strong>  
>Willow and Angel lay curled up together on the rug on the floor, watching the embers of the fireplace, waiting for what could be next for them while recovering from their passionate embrace.<p>

Willow was at the point where she didn't care that if what she had with Angel was right or wrong; she was happy with him and she knew that he was happy too and she hoped they could stay that way, maybe forever.

The End


End file.
